This invention relates to recovery of rhenium, and more specifically to a process for recovering rhenium with the use of an anion exchange resin.
Rhenium, a rare metal that concomitantly occurs in slight amounts in molybdenum ores, i.e., molybdenite, and copper ores, is an important metallic element to be added to catalysts and the like.
One way known in the art for the recovery of rhenium consists of dissolving a raw material containing rhenium heptoxide, Re.sub.2 O.sub.7, into an aqueous solution and then recovering rhenium by the anion exchange resin method.
In the practice of anion exchange process described above, there has been a need for easily eluting the rhenium securely adsorbed on to the anion exchanger, without destroying the exchanger to recover rhenium.